Some electronic packages combine one or more semiconductor dies and/or electronic components in a single package. Examples include system in package (SiP) and chip stack multi-chip module (MCM) packages. These packaging techniques typically stack a number of semiconductor dies vertically on top of each other in a single package. This is typically done to increase overall density for small electronic devices such as cell phones.
As the size of electronic devices continues to decrease and the demand for such devices increases, improvements are continuously sought that provide further integration of electronic devices.